1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple fishing hook and leader storage device and more particularly pertains to storing a plurality of fishing hooks and leaders around the cylindrical reel of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing hook and leader storage means is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing hook and leader storage means heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and transporting fishing hooks and leaders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,806 to McMullen a fishing leader storage reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,249 to Synstelien discloses a storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,451 to Pipkin discloses a hook and leader storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,090 to Richards discloses a hook and leader storage box for fishermen.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,273 to Herring discloses a hook and leader storage structure.
In this respect, the multiple fishing hook and leader storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of fishing hooks and leaders around the cylindrical reel of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multiple fishing hook and leader storage device which can be used for storing a plurality of fishing hooks and leaders around the cylindrical reel of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.